


The World's a Stage

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hotel, Hotel Employee OC(s), Lols, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Probationary Employee, Retirement AU, Sorry Not Sorry, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A relatively new hotel chain in Russia received a new probationary employee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Not beta-ed, beware of grammatical (mainly tenses) mistakes
> 
> [ **はははなにこれ** ] this is a breakline

Andrei have to hand it to their hotel’s newest probation staff. Even after three full days of doing nothing but washing dirty dishes and swallowing down hazing words, the guy’s expression and gesture are as steady as the first day he came in.

“Hey.” Andrei called out as their shared shift time ended, “I know a good but cheap dinner around here, wanna come?”

The guy blinked at (probably is) the first non-work related nor mocking sentence thrown to him, then he gave a small smile, “Sure.”

**はははなにこれ**

“So Tsuki,” Andrei started halfway through their dinner, "Care to share the secret to your mental strength?" He said it lightly while hiding his true almost desperation to know the answer. He himself is rather new and just have not _graduate_ entirely from washing dishes, and he honestly didn’t take it all that well. Several times he questioned himself whether this is what he really wanted and how long it would be till he is deemed ready to actually make a real dishes.

Tsuki contemplated his answer and settled with, “I kind of expecting that to happen and I got previous experiences with hard work that seem to yield no result.” He said the last part with a wry smile.

Andrei silently stared at Tsuki in silent encouragement for him to continue.

“The _job_ I have previously is…” Tsuki trailed off, seemingly lost in his memory, “Hard and painful. I spent _years_ training for it and I've lost count of how many times I feel like giving up… Actually, I came _really close_ to giving up, until something happened and suddenly it is worth doing all over again.” He said with a warm smile and faraway look as he caressed his gold wedding ring.

“I can’t say don't worry about it but hard work and patience don’t betray you,” Tsuki shot him an encouraging look.

Andrei’s eyes widen and he gripped his fist, “Aw damn, thanks, sorry, it is kinda embarrassing to be encouraged by a younger person.”

Tsuki gave an indulging smile, “I’m not that young you know.”

“Really?”

“Really,” The right corner of Tsuki’s mouth lifted up a bit, “I’m turning 30 this November.”

 _That_ got Andrei, “You’re joking,” Andrei stated as he eyed the black haired man hard. He looks like he is in his early twenty, mid twenty if he is pushing it.

Tsuki chuckled, “I get that reaction a lot,” He took out his ID card as proof.

“Holy shit,” Andrei uttered, “Those Asian-don't-age memes are real."

Tsuki laughed and Andrei is stuck, ‘His wife must feel either very lucky or very jealous.'

The rest of their dinner goes with a light-hearted chatter and story sharing and Andrei keep his potential mood destroying question of _Why do you quit your previous job?_ to himself. 

**はははなにこれ**

It is non-holiday season and Viktoriya resigned herself to another uneventful day as a hotel receptionist.

“Good morning,” A slightly accented male voice snapped her out of her daydream, she turned to see a similarly uniformed Asian man with a small smile on his face.

“Good morning,” Viktoriya returned, “How can I help you?”

“I’m Tsuki, the supervisor directed me here for my probation period.”

"Uh, okay?" Viktoriya definitely didn't know that. "Take a seat?" She gestured to the empty backup/extra computer.

“Thank you,” The man accepted her offer and do so.

Quickly, Viktoriya opened her work email inbox and saw an unread message from her supervisor. Welp.

“Tsuki right?”, Viktoriya asked and inwardly sighed when the man nodded, “Nice to meet you I’m Viktoriya.”

“Viktoriya?” Tsuki perks up at the name, “That’s a great name.”

Viktoriya shifted unsurely. Her name is rather common here in Russia, “Thank you?”

Tsuki sensed her hesitation, “Oh that comes out weird, didn't it? Sorry, my love had the same name.”

Her eyes follow Tsuki’s and flicked down to his right ring finger.

‘This cute Asian wife shares my name and I'm still here ~~waiting~~ _wilting_ with not even a boyfriend. What is fairness.’

"Good morning! Ready for another day of watching movies?" A way more familiar female voice chirped.

“My,” She exclaimed when she saw the addition to their receptionist desk, “Who is this?”

“Good morning, I’m Tsuki, a probation staff.”

"Ooh, hello Tsuki, I’m Dina!” Dina enthusiastically introduced herself, “Too bad you’re taken, but we can be friends?”

‘You’re going to scare off the new guy Dina,’ Viktoriya mentally groans at her overly friendly co-worker’s antics.

To her surprise, Tsuki takes it in stride with a seemingly genuine smile, “Sure.”

**はははなにこれ**

“So you’re kicked out from the kitchen?” As always, Dina's brain to mouth filter isn't doing its job.

“Basically yes,” Tsuki replied with a wry smile, “The head chef tested my cooking skill and finds it too far below his standard.”

"Poor you," Dina cooed, "Well don't mind, don't mind, here is definitely a better place~! Unless it is holiday seasons, we're just here to answer random requests and burn time."

“Is that so?” Tsuki neutrally asked while Viktoriya is having an internal crisis on whether or not it is okay to tell these sort of stuff to someone who might not be staying.

Obliviously Dina continued, “Yep! There are random troublesome things like a guest yelling _What kind of hotel didn't have fifty shade of gray to lend!_ or the housekeeping called _This room's Bible is missing, please chase the guest!_ But other than that it is mostly peaceful.”

While Tsuki looked content enough to listen to Dina's chatter, Viktoriya definitely needs another _talk_ session with her.   

**はははなにこれ**

Viktoriya had to keep her face neutral as yet another guest asked for a selfie with Tsuki.

"Wow! I guess having an Asian eye-candy in an Asian style hotel is good for publicity," Dina definitely doesn't have Viktoriya's restrain, “Take a selfie with me too!”

Viktoriya looked at the smooth, at ease action of Tsuki.

“This might sound silly,” She said as Yuuri settle down on his seat, “But are you _famous_?”

“No, I just look like a… _famous_ person.”

Viktoriya opened her mouth but got cut off, "Ooh, I found it! This guy right?" Dina showed off her screen with dozens of Tsuki-look-alike photo.

Viktoriya's eyes lightened with recognition when she saw a couple pictures of looks-like-Tsuki with their nation’s pride, Viktor Nikiforov.

“Oh I know that person, the media went _wild_ a few years back!”

“It sure does.” Tsuki wryly smiled.

“This is awesome!” Dina mindlessly said as she is lost in spreading the word on her social media platform.

"You really do look like him," Viktoriya stressed as she took out her own phone to google and compared the resulting images.

Tsuki looked uncomfortable and Viktoriya paused to consider that no matter how comfortable Tsuki act, he might not actually be alright deep down inside.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s fine.” Tsuki assured with a small smile, “It can get overwhelming sometimes, but overall it is fine.”

Viktoriya nodded.

“Oooh cool, look, look, apparently that Yuuri guy is the CEO of this hotel?” What-is-air-and-why-should-I-read-it Dina powered on, “Ha, I definitely would show the selfie to my friend and said _I got a picture with my CEO_!”

Tsuki looked taken aback but didn't stop Dina's fun and Viktoriya blessed his kind enduring heart.

**はははなにこれ**

“Overall I believe he is a good addition to our post,” Viktoriya concluded her report of Tsuki’s work behavior to supervisor Vadim.

Vadim nodded, “Alright, thank you.”

Viktoriya replicated the gesture then asked, “Sir, where is Sir Boris?” She wondered why she reported this to other post’s supervisor and not Boris, her post’s supervisor.

Vadim shrugged, “That Boris took a sick leave, claimed that his stomach ulcer is acting up.”

Viktoriya said thank you and her customary parting words then leave the office. She hoped Tsuki would get the job, he is a good man and being an unemployed foreigner is too pitiful. On the other note, she thought Boris was doing a good job in cutting down his alcohol intake and wondered what make him relapsed.

**はははなにこれ**

“Yuuri I’m home!” Viktor exclaimed as he barges into their apartment.

“Welcome back,” Yuuri looked up from his paperwork and indulgently smile, “Flowers and chocolate Vitya?”

Viktor proceeded to get his welcome-back kiss from Yuuri.

“Mmm, gifts for my hardworking Yuuri, the best husband in the whole world.”

“I thought the best husband title belongs to you,” Yuuri teased.

"Everything in this world is yours," Viktor said in a serious tone, "But you belong to me," Victor said in hard tone while sending smoldering looks at Yuuri.

The air sizzles hot for a few seconds before Yuuri cracked and Victor chuckled with him.

“Korean drama?”

“Nope~ I'm so lonely that Yuuri traded me for work that I watched Chinese historical drama~" Viktor dramatically delivered.

Yuuri had an apologetic look on his face, “Sorry, I… It is my selfishness to build Yuu~topia’s branch here in Russia, and I really want it to work well.”

Viktor snuggled him, “But it already is Yuuri, the zeros are rolling into our business account.”

“Thankfully it is, but I really want to see how it really is by my own self.”

Viktor himself did not get any of that business stuff, but he respected Yuuri's wish to put his major into use.

“Okay, so tell me how it goes?”

Yuuri brightens, “Rather interesting, you see…”

**はははなにこれ**

Bonus 1: Boris (Viktoriya’s supervisor)

Boris is drowning his stress in a copious amount of vodka. While undercover boss is fun as a television show, it is downright stressful when it happened to you.

Washing dishes and watching movies with slacking receptionists? Boris wondered if he needed to get his resignment letter ready.

He downed another shot of vodka.

**はははなにこれ**

Bonus 2: Viktoriya and Dina

Viktoriya not-so-subtly pinched Dina’s side to stop her from expressing their disappointment when their new part-time co-worker turns out to be _not_ Tsuki.

"Hi, I'm Viktoriya. You came at a great time, we'll definitely need a helping hand since the holiday season is coming soon."

**はははなにこれ**

Bonus 3: Kitchen

“The soap brand change?” Andrei commented as he spent another day washing dishes.

“Seems like it. Someone said that it is a donation.”

“Why would someone donate soap?”

“ _This brand is kinder for your hand_ , or so the note said.”

“Weird.”

“You can say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to make the title and summary and not spoil the fun(?)-fact ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ps : 2nd chapter is an alternate event(ending)
> 
> unimportant!ps : I love how they have [Author Is Sleep Deprived], [There's A Tag For That] and [lols] tags


	2. Alt chapter (a.k.a the reveal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Like the employee's reactions to realizing Tsuki was their actual boss XD_ \- rippleeffect
> 
> Ask and you ~~shall~~ might receive :9
> 
> ps : this is alt event

For Viktoriya, there is always a sense of happiness when the night shift staff came and you're free to get off work, but for tonight, that happiness is dampened by the fact that this is Tsuki's last probation day. Viktoriya knows better than to try her hand on a married person, but Tsuki is a great person and she would like to spend more time as a friend.

 

Dina is visibly sulking, and for what seemed like the first time, Viktoriya is grateful for Dina's lack of filter as she said, "Tsuki! Let's get dinner!"

 

At Tsuki's hesitation, Dina added, "With Viktoriya too!"

 

"Err I-"

 

"And your friend from the kitchen can come too!" _strike 1_

 

"It's not-"

 

"I swear I know the best restaurant around here" _strike 2_

 

"..."

 

"You're not going to leave just like that are you?" _strike 3_

 

Tsuki let out a small sigh but put up a smile, "Alright, let me text Andrei."

 

_And you're out_

 

**はははなにこれ**

 

Viktoriya got some quality talk time after they arrived at the restaurant since Dina had target-locked Tsuki's kitchen friend.

 

"I would say I'll try to make my report of you as shiny as possible, but you're really good at it I wonder if the supervisor won't believe that I said the truth." Viktoriya sighed.

 

"Don't worry about it," Tsuki easily said.

 

"Even if you said that... Do you have a backup plan if you're not accepted?"

 

Tsuki looked uncomfortable, "I-"

 

Suddenly a phone rings.

 

"Sorry, a minute please," Tsuki excused himself while fumbling with his phone.

 

Viktoriya shifted her attention.

 

"Wow, that is so cool!" Dina claps her hand with starry eyes.

 

Andrei looked a bit smug, "Haha thanks! And there is also this time in a-"

 

Viktoriya's attention is instinctively ripped back to Tsuki when she heard him sternly calling her diminutive, "- Vitya. No."

 

'Ah, his wife... But he didn't sound happy,' Viktoriya worriedly thought.

 

"Is everything alright?" Viktoriya asked after Tsuki put away his phone.

 

"Ah well... Vitya insisted on coming here," Tsuki bit his lower lip.

 

"We wouldn't mind"

 

"But I do," Tsuki replied in a low tone.

 

Viktoriya wrinkled her brows, "... We can move our seat or even leave if you want us too."

 

Tsuki hurriedly rejected, "Oh no, please don't. It's not like that. Vitya knows and doesn't mind about our dinner it's just..." Tsuki trailed off, "... It's rather late?"

 

'Oh, _that_ ,' Viktoriya exhaled in relief, "It's only 7, it's not that late, besides the area around here is quite safe."

 

Something unreadable cross Tsuki's face, but he let it go, "Okay, alright, just... Don't be shocked if Vitya arrived."

 

"Don't worry about it," Viktoriya assured while privately she wondered why would she be shocked.

 

That particular conversation is left behind when their food arrived.

 

The rest of the time flows as a nice experience and Viktoriya wondered if it is okay for her to ask for his phone number.

 

Near the end of their dinner, a low commotion broke out.

 

“Hmmm?” Dina tilted her head, “I wonder what happen.”

 

Viktoriya squinted to see the outline of a silver-haired man walking through the restaurant’s door, “Wait, is that _Victor Nikiforov_?”

 

“Victor who?” Andrei asked.

 

“Tsuki-look-alike’s husband~” Dina excitedly said while holding out her phone in recording more, “And he is coming this way! Wow Tsuki, try greeting him!”

 

Tsuki covered his face.

 

“Why is that person here? He is not mistaking you for Yuuri Katsuki right?” Panic is building inside Viktoriya as Viktor’s eyes locked on their table and purposely walking towards them.

 

“No”, Tsuki groaned, “He is not mistaking anybody for anyone.”

 

“Whoa!” Andrei shifted away and Dina squealed when Viktor reached their table and suddenly engulfed Tsuki in a big hug.

 

“Yuuri I miss you!”

 

The gears in Viktoriya’s mind clicked and blood rushed out of her face, ‘Oh no no no no no!’

 

Unaware of Viktoriya's dread, Viktor toook a seat beside Tsuk-, no, Yuuri and cheerfully introduce himself, "Hello Yuuri's temporary co-workers, I'm Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's husband!"

 

Quadruple reaction of;

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Oh my God!!! *squeal*”

 

‘I'm sorry mom, it looks like I'll lose my job because my CEO saw me slacking heavily on my job’

 

And

 

“Really Vitya…”

 

0-0-0-0

 

Viktoriya desperately racked her mind on how to persuade Yuuri not to fire her.

 

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked her in a worried tone.

 

“I’m… I’m very sor-” Viktoriya is about to add a bow to her apology when Yuuri stopped her.

 

“It’s alright, seriously it’s alright.”

 

“But I-”

 

"I was there remember? I also used to help around the original Yuu~topia, and I know precisely how boring and mind numbing it is to not have anything to do while you wait. It's fine, seriously."

 

Viktoriya let out a dry sob, “Thank you very much…”

0-0-0-0

 

“And your previous _job_ is?” Andrei pressed.

 

“Figure skater. I trained every day since I was a kid and only got a formal coach at 18 and it still took me 6 years to actually win something.” Yuuri explained.

 

“My Yuuri won Olympic too! That was the best Olympic season I’ve attended!” Victor happily added.

 

“That is…” Andrei is lost for words, “… Wow, just wow… Hard work and patience huh.”

 

Yuuri nodded with a smile.

 

0-0-0-0

 

“One two three”

 

*snap*

 

“Oh my god! My friends and followers won’t believe this! I got a selfie with my CEO and his husband!” Dina ecstatically taps her phone’s keyboard.

 

“Wait, can I get autographs too??”

 

0-0-0-0

 

“Once again, thank you for everything,” Yuuri smiled and waved his hand.

 

A few moments later a sleek black sports car pulled over and the convertible roof retracts, revealing its classy interior.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Yuuri!” Viktor brightly smiled and speed away with Yuuri, leaving the trio by themselves.

 

“Well, wanna go to the club? This is so amazing I feel like I need to end the night with a bang~!”

 

“Sounds good!”

 

“Nah, I’ll pass.” Viktoriya made the easy decision,  ‘Spare me from third wheeling’

 

As the pair leaved, Viktoriya tilted her head upward to look at the lonely moon surrounded by unvisible stars and promised herself, ‘One day I swear I’ll get a boyfriend!’

 

**はははなにこれ**

 

Extra 1: Kitchen

 

“Head chef is not here?”

 

“Nah, he took a sick leave.”

 

“Wow, so that iron man can also get sick huh.”

 

“What was that again… Gastritis? No, wait, ah, stomach ulcer.”

 

They shrugged and goes back to their respective jobs.

 

**はははなにこれ**

 

Extra 2: Grigory (The head chef)

 

"I thought we're friends Boris,"  Grigory dragged in a low tone.

 

“We are,” Boris pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

 

"I found out via my chefs."

 

“I _can’t_ tell you and you know that.”

 

Grigory silently proceeded to fill his and Boris’ shot glass with vodka.

 

“To us,” He lifted the glass with dead tone and faraway eyes.

 

“To us.”


End file.
